Ben 10-Noah 10: Dimensionality of the Terror
Dimensionality of the Terror is a crossover been Ben 10: Hero of Ultimate Legendary and Noah 10. Hypnosis What even this a crosstime of Noah 10, Noah fighting Techadon. (Noah): They're in some other dimension. As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't bring it to myself to actually kill them. Techadon shot Noah with his body into the ground, Noah kills the Techadon with his face, and explosion. (Noah, detransformed): Well, is done. After is a portal called Clockwork is flew down at Ben's Team did not appear at detransformed, Ben! (Noah): Ben Tennyson, you are! (Ben): They all even this unlocked after. When at flashback, is a Ben unlocks Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi at the this unknown species as Clockwork can added with Codon Stream, flashback end. (Ben): Clockwork has unlocked by Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi? (Noah): Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi? You have been got best him, awesome! (Ben): I do know. After even Ben transforming into Eatle has unlocked by Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi. (Ben): EATLE! Has been detransformed. (Ben): Eatle has unlocked by Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi, I'm dub. (Noah): She, where can dimensionality? (Ben): Yeah? (Noah): Sorry. (Ben, also Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi): What the... as a switch voice! Did not voice. (Ben): Phew! (Noah): Why? (Ben): What is shock! After is a flew down the made robot has been Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi. (Ben): Dub. (Noah): Where is she? Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi is not even this voice. (Ben): Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi! (Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi): Uh... well. (Ben): What is my taco! (Noah): Taco? (Ben): Where is Gizmo? (Noah): Nope. (Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi): NOAH! What you doing here? (Noah): Palace... uh... planet.... (Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi): DID NOT EVEN NOAH! (Ben): A she? (Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi): WHERE IS A YOU BEN! After is walked even Perodua Viva ELITE SR. (Perodua Viva ELITE SR): Uh... fine! (Ben): That because even to clean at Noah sometimes! (to Perodua Viva ELITE SR) Sorry. (Perodua Viva ELITE SR): What you didiot! (Noah): What is a Perodua Viva ELITE SR at fusion been Rex and Perodua Viva ELITE EX! (Ben): Two fusion? (Perodua Viva ELITE SR): Aw. When is a four walked and looks has unnamed Mechamorph using a absorbing device into a Ultimate form. (Gizmo): I am Ultimate Gizmo, I was to destroy the world! Ben and Noah transformed. (Ben): Shockquatch! (Noah): Lodestar! Gizmo shot two into the ground, after Perodua Viva ELITE SR punching at the Gizmo he dodged. (Perodua Viva ELITE SR): Where is been Upgrade Suit? (Ben): Okay... do something... Perodua Viva ELITE SR uses Enhancement Nanites powered at the to him and evolved it into any Enhancement Perodua Viva ELITE SR. (Ben): Failed again! (Perodua Viva ELITE SR): Oh my god, that even failed fusion them! Gizmo morphed his hands into electric rays and shot it at Perodua Viva ELITE SR into the ground. (Perodua Viva ELITE SR): Stupid! (Ben): Hah! He prepare to lightning beam at the Perodua Viva ELITE SR after failed fusion into Full-Power Enhancement Perodua Viva ELITE SR into the powers of Ultimate Ben, absorbing him with lightning. (Ben, detransformed): Well... is not away. (confused) (Perodua Viva ELITE SR): I am Full-Power! (Noah): BEN! Although Perodua Viva ELITE SR shot it back at Gizmo into the ground. (Noah): Ben! Wake up! After is a called Magister Dasheri. (Dasheri): Montaged. (Noah): (detransformed) Stop! We have a dream anything! (Dasheri): But... why? (Noah): She? He has been shiny back, the future Black and White Kyurem. In the Haqim 10 crosstime in the end, his a back into robot full Perodua Alza SR and Proton Saga FLX SE. (Noah): Wow. (Perodua Alza SR and Proton Saga FLX SE): I'm event end of Haqim 10 crosstime! (Gizmo): STOP! After Gizmo shot beam at Perodua Viva ELITE SR after his death, he turned back into Rex and Perodua Viva ELITE EX he been Gizmo teleported him. (Ben): Thanks, everyone. (Proton Saga FLX SE): But... how that even everyone? (Noah): Right. Rex and Perodua Viva ELITE EX screamed and falls. (Noah): I'm buying. Meanwhile... at the Matrix his technology. (Noah): Welcome to the Matrix. (Proton Saga FLX SE): Possibly. (Ben): Went to can accept into fusion dance. After his a all white eyes is a all ultimate forms has been absorbed by Gizmo into any Copy Cat. (Ben): Quickly, uses fusion dance! He walked. (Perodua Alza SR and Proton Saga FLX SE): (is a called fusion-ha) Fu... sion! (turned into any Alga) (Ben): Aw, that because even this failed fusion. After detransformed. (Perodua Alza SR and Proton Saga FLX SE): He even doesn't work! (Ben): Turn back here, turned back 2 second to walk Copy Cat. (he see it) Hah! Perodua even this fusion me! He running at Proton Saga FLX SE and Ben walked. (Ben): Oh no, I going this time. He walked. (Ben and Perodua Alza SR): (is a called fusion-ha) Fu... sion! (turned into any Beza) It works! (Copy Cat): (shot beam at Beza but still blocked) (Beza): Whoa. (Noah): Alen? Okay, that work. (Beza): NOAH is come! Copy Cat grabbed and absorbed the Matrix he throws at Beza. (Beza): Aw. (Noah): Do something! He into Alen he called fat to failed fusion of Ben and Perodua Alza SR. (Noah): Stupid, Ben and Perodua Alza SR! (Alen): What is not Perodua Alza! Back into fused at Ben and Perodua Alza SR. (Ben and Perodua Alza SR): By going back into fusion! (Noah): Copy Cat did. (Copy Cat): I am Copy Cat I made turned into Gizmo, you have been you. Thank you for this watch. It complements my eyes. (Noah): What the HFIL!? (Perodua Alza SR): Gravity. (Ben): I notice! Copy Cat activated his Matrix and scrolled through. When he found the form he wanted, he transformed. (Copy Cat): Heatblast! (Ben): Aw, man! Perodua Alza SR made uses enhancement nanites and evolved into any Full-Power Enhancement Perodua Alza SR. (Ben): What the HFIL?! (Perodua Alza SR): Full-Power Enhancement! Although Ben and Noah running up. Copy Cat shot a fireball at them and knocked the down. They got up and dodged another blast. The jumped behind two trashcans, they called even Full-Power Enhancement Perodua Alza SR. (Full-Power Enhancement Perodua Alza SR, turning invisible): What the HFIL!? (Ben): (transforming version of Heroes United) WAY BIG!!! Ben grew bigger than Copy Cat ran ran to him. He punched him three times, but Copy Cat shot a fireball at Noah into the ground, he detransformed. He grabbed Ben with his wrist and absorbed into him at shut down and threw it down. Copy Cat turned into Way Big and uses Ultimate Way Big. (Ben): Impossible! According with Ben, Full-Power Enhancement Perodua Alza SR grew bigger like Ultimate Way Big, charges at Copy Cat and they locked hands. They struggled. Eventually, Copy Cat kneed Full-Power Enhancement Perodua Alza SR on his stomach into the ground but he back into bigger few seconds, Full-Power Enhancement Perodua Alza SR evolved into Full-Power Advanced Perodua Alza SR. (Full-Power Advanced Perodua Alza SR): I'm Final Form! Error talked. (Ben): Uh... (Alphamatrix): DNA even acquired, please empty. (Ben): Under this! (slapped into him, transforming version of Omniverse) BLOX! Ben encountered Copy Cat. (Ben): Blox a new alien form! Copy Cat just wave at turned into human formed. (Ben): Where Am I? (Full-Power Advanced Perodua Alza SR's Human Form): I am human formed, it just did. (Ben): Who are you. (Noah): Future? Flashback that previously at Ben - Fred: Powerful and the Legendary of Perodua Viva EXi. (Red Joker): You still you can defeat and killed this is yours. Red Joker killed with Future Krillin and Vegeta. Flashback end. Copy Cat pressed the Matrix. He set it to Combo Mode and turned into a combination of all of the unlocked aliens! (Copy Cat): Farewell! (Ben): I got uses Fusion Dance to Full Power! He walked. (Ben and Full-Power Advanced Perodua Alza SR's Human Form): (is called last appearance and fusion-ha) Fu... sion! He turned into Full-Power Ben. (Full-Power Ben): I am Full-Power Ben, this is my fusion of Perodua Alza SR's sister, she you doesn't. Copy Cat breathed fire and sent everybody flying, after Full-Power Ben transformed into Ultimate Ben and used Ultimate Echo Echo's powers protected his shield. He froze the team. Full-Power Ben turned into any Heatblast he melt the ice and then transformed. (Full-Power Ben): Lodestar! Althrough Full-Power Ben imnune to Copy Cat's chest, Copy Cat shot screaming at Full-Power Ben into the ground. (Full-Power Ben): I just you Alza's powers. (transformed his Rath's powers) RATH! Mmm, I'm am Full-Power Ben. Copy Cat even this shot ice breath at Full-Power Ben he freeze, but iumnne to Copy Cat's Ice Breath. (Full-Power Ben): Cool, awesome! (after even this transformed suquence of Omniverse uses Shockquatch's powers) Shockquatch! Shockquatch has been unlocked by Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi! Copy Cat shot lasers at Full-Power Ben but imnune to Copy Cat's Neuroshock Blasts. TBC... Fusions used *Alga (cameo) *Beza *Alen (cameo) *Full-Power Ben (debut) Category:Perodua Alza SR Arc (Haqim 10 Timeline) Category:Proton Saga FLX SE Arc Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover Category:Ben 10: Hero of Ultimate Legendary movies Category:Crossover episodes Category:Gizmo of the Universe Arc